


"Remember Me" (a Stucky'd rewrite of "Stay With Me" by Sam Smith)

by MissHorrorshow



Series: Love Songs for Avengers Shippers [17]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2727281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHorrorshow/pseuds/MissHorrorshow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Bucky's not technically an Avenger in the MCU, Steve is so this fits, nanny nanny boo boo. This happens during "Captain America: The Winter Soldier" and will be in a pair of songs by Sam Smith (one is Bucky's response, posted <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2727344">HERE</a>).</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Remember Me" (a Stucky'd rewrite of "Stay With Me" by Sam Smith)

  
_Fanart by[DrChopper7](http://drchopper7.deviantart.com/) @ DeviantArt_

Remember those days back in Brooklyn  
Layin' next to me, my dearest friend  
But Buck, you're just not the same man  
You're beating me, I wanna hold your hand

CHORUS:  
Oh please remember me  
'Member how we used to be  
'Member the love you shared with me  
Oh Bucky, remember me

You're cold, unemotional  
Who's got your mind under their control?  
My pleas just do not seem to work  
Til' the end of the line, you Winter jerk

Oh please remember me  
'Member how we used to be  
'Member the love you shared with me  
Oh Bucky, remember me

Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh ohOh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh

Oh please remember me  
'Member how we used to be  
'Member the love you shared with me  
Oh Bucky, remember me

Oh please remember me  
'Member how we used to be  
'Member the love you shared with me  
Oh Bucky, remember me


End file.
